Longlost
by Fearlessme
Summary: Littlefoot meets his longlost daredevil sister! What a surprise!


C.1: The Earthshake.

Sometime during the middle of the night, a young longneck awoke to the ground trembling. She knew exactly what was going on, an earthshake. She awakened her friends, one of which began to panic. "Silky, calm down!!" The longneck said to the flyer, "You know _him_ too well." motioning towards a rather large sleeping sharptooth. "Marriot's right, if dad's mad all you can do is hope to get away. Screech and Thud too." said a sharptooth named Suziana, Suzy/Suz for short. Spikey, a spike-tail, along with the other girls, said "Tommy, Oliver, Jackson!!" They saw Tommy the threehorn, Oliver the fastrunner and Jackson the duckbill fast asleep. They awakened the boys. "Who? Huh?" Tommy (who was blind) asked. Then he bumped into a longneck that _was_ resting, but Tommy woke him up. "Marriot?" he asked. "Boo!" Marriot said. "Who's that?" "No idea." Tommy replied. "Hello I'm Marroit. Who are you" Marriot questioned. "I'm Littlefoot and do you know a place I can sleep?" he asked in a tired voice. "Yeah in our cave." They got there soon. Littlefoot was so tired that he did not see Red Claw and his minions.

When Littlefoot woke up, he screamed and nudged Marriot who mumbled "30 more minutes Daddy, please." Then Littlefoot yelled "Sharpteeth!!!" Everyone woke up and Silky, terrified, yelled "Where!?" "There." Littlefoot responded pointing at Red Claw, Screech, and Thud. "Oh" Silky sighed in relief. Suddenly a flyer flew in. "Petrey!" Littlefoot said. "Me find you! We look everywhere in valley, so me said 'me look in Mysterious Beyond' and me find you!" Petrey said. "Who they?" He motioned to Marriot and her gang. "That's Marriot and her gang." Littlefoot said forgetting Red Claw. "Red Claw!" a voice said. Littlefoot realized that Chomper said that. "Chomper!" Littlefoot said. "Littlefoot!" Chomper said. "Cera, Ducky, Spike, Ruby I found him!" They saw Red Claw and gasped. Then another (mean) sharptooth came and Red Claw spoke! " Marriot, Suziana you help me. Everyone else run for cover!" he said. They obeyed. Littlefoot and his gang were horrified when Marriot was scratched. However, she did not even have a mark! Littlefoot ran out to help. "Littlefoot no!" everyone yelled. It was too late. As soon as Littlefoot ran out, the sickleclaw attacked. Littlefoot was unconscious and the sharptooth ran off. Littlefoot had severe injuries including a deep bite to the neck. The others ran over him. Then he woke up and everyone was happy, even Red Claw and his companions.

C.2 : The Great ValleyAfter the attack of the sickleclaw, Littlefoot said "We better get back to The Great Valley. Grandma and Grandpa are probably worried sick." "You live there? That's where we're heading! We could all travel together. We could make it an adventure!" Marriot said. Then she started singing. "_I want to go adventuring." (Cera)"Adventuring" (Marriot)"Adventuring. I want to go adventuring and who knows what we'll find." (Ducky)"Will there yummy things to eat?" (Petrey)"Will there be things that ouch you're feet?" (Ruby)"You'll never know, unless you go." (all)"We want to see the great beyond, across the rocks, beyond the pond. We want o see the great beyond." (Cera)"I'd rather stay behind" (Ducky)"Will we cross the big, big water, where its hot, or even hotter?" (Cera) " Bet you'll meet a lot of sharpteeth there." (All, not Marriot)"But if you go adventuring, adventuring, adventuring, if you go adventuring you know there's one thing you will have to do, you're gonna have to take us all with you. We want to go adventuring to!" _ "Littlefoot, how you meet Marriot?" Petrey asked. "Well, I was sleeping and Tommy over there, who is apparently blind, woke me up and Marriot introduced herself and when I entered the cave I didn't see Red Claw." responded Littlefoot who was standing in front with Marriot. "By the way," he said "how come you don't have scratch marks?" "Invisible metal suit, same with Suzy." Marriot said. Littlefoot, who was confused, asked "invisabel metil sutes?" "No. Invisible metal suits." She said. They got to the valley only to see they're families about to go search for them. "We're home" Littlefoot and his gang yelled. they soon found a place for everyone to sleep. Marriot at Littlefoot's house. Silky at Petrey's house. Spikey and Jackson at Ducky and Spike's house. Oliver and Suziana at the Secret Caverns with Chomper and Ruby. But everyone would be surprised the next day. Especially Littlefoot.C.3: Family In the morning, everyone woke up. It was a school day. Marriot, like Littlefoot was 10, gonna be 11. It was the first day and she, as well as Littlefoot, was now a 5th grader. But she was new at the and who would enroll her? _Not Dad. Not Mom, no definitely not Mom. And I still haven't found my brother and grandparents. Maybe…_ But her thoughts were interrupted when Littlefoot walk in and said "Time for breakfast. we're having…" Marriot then said "let me guess French toast and treestars?" "Yeah how did you know?" Littlefoot asked. "Dad always has that for breakfast." Marriot replied.

"By the way, we didn't get your name." Littlefoot's grandma said. "Marriot" Marriot replied. Littlefoot's grandparents pulled Littlefoot aside and his grandpa said "Littlefoot, she's your sister." "Awesome!" Littlefoot said happily. "Marriot, guess what grandpa told me. You're my sister!" "Yes!" was her response.

They had decided Littlefoot would tell the news. "Hey guys guess what. Marriot is my sister!" he said. Cera's response was just as expected. "What!?" she screamed. "I thought she'd do that." Marriot whispered to Littlefoot who was trying to hold back a laugh, without much success.

Meanwhile the sickleclaw from earlier, was plotting revenge. "Razorblade we have put the prisoner in the jail." A fastbiter said "Good. Sharpclaw, bring Bleachback to me." Razorblade said. " I am here Father. Mother does not need to get me. What do you ask of me?" Bleachback said. "Bring me the longnecks named Littlefoot and Marriot. Bring them alive." Razorblade said. "Yes Father" he said.

" What is this stuff anyway?" Littlefoot asked while eating a chocolate bar. "Chocolate." Marriot said. "Sugar rush now, crash later." " What do you mean crash?" Littlefoot asked. "It means you get energetic then you just crash. Fall asleep." She said.

C.4: School

They had music class. They sang If We Hold On Together. _Don't lose your way with each passing day. You've come so far don't throw it away. Live believing dreams are for weaving. Wonders are waiting to start. Live you're story. Faith hope and glory. Hold to truth in your heart. If we hold on together I know our dreams will never die. Dreams see us through to forever. Where clouds roll by for you and I. Souls in the wind must learn how bend. Seek out a star hold on to the end. Valley mountain there is fountain washes our tears all away. Words are swaying, someone is preying please let us come home to stay. If we hold on together I know our dreams will never die. Dreams see us through to forever where clouds roll by for you and I. When we are out there in the dark we'll dream about the sun in the dark we'll the light warm our hearts. if we hold on together I know our dreams will never die dreams see us through to forever. As high as souls can fly, the clouds roll by for you and I___._ "That was fun, it was, it was." Ducky said. She was a 4th grader and they had " class buddies". Marriot was hers. Petrey got Littlefoot. Silky got Ali. Jackson got Rhett. Soon Mrs. Polifyr called these kids to the gym. " Ali, Littlefoot, Rhett, Marriot, Ruby, Oliver, Polly, Thomson, Ducky, Petrey, Silky, Jackson, Spike, Tippy, Spiky, Chomper, Suziana, Cera, Tommy, Mike and Millisa ." They were chorus members. " We will sing lion king songs." The music teacher said. "Littlefoot you'll sing as Simba. Ali you'll be Nala. Petrey you'll be Zazu. Rhett you'll be Scar. Mike is Mufasa. Marriot is Shenzi. Thomson is Banzai. Spike is Ed. Jackson is Timon. Mike is also Pumbaa. Millisa is Sarabi. Marriot is also Sarafina. " Lets sing!!" the kids shouted. "I Just Can't Wait To Be King is the first song." The teacher said. "Tomorrow!"


End file.
